A Move So Sudden Ch 01
by GayEclipse
Summary: With Yumi up and suddenly disappearing has this Ulrich in pure panic, will his friend and secret admirer since the 5th grade give the poor Ulrich the comfort that he so needs? Let's read and find out..


A Move So Sudden

Code Lyoko - Ulrich x Odd

Chapter 01:

Ulrich threw his phone against the wall in anger, he slowly fell to his knees while balling up his fists in pure emotion - his tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Yumi moved to Okinawa, Japan last week - explaining and giving off her good-byes to everyone, but Ulrich. For a week straight he looked everywhere for her, but the harder he looked - the more he realized his actions were meaningless.

Not a single trace was found of her, her apartment empty, her friends keeping their mouths closed. It was a lost cause that no one wanted to take part of.

Out the blue, she finally sent a text message to the worried sick Ulrich, saying her family changed locations - also confessing all the times she cheated on him with James, and last but not least - she called the relationship "quits".

The sudden sound of Ulrich's phone coming in contact with the wall slowly but surely woke up the sleeping blonde, Odd.

Ulrich's tears became heavier and heavier, his breathing no longer having a stable rhyme - he was completely and utterly heartbroken.

A pair of warm, loving arms wrapped around the crying Ulrich's body. Ulrich jumping from the sudden contact looked directly into the eyes of that belonged to the pair of arms holding his person.

"Hey buddy, it's only me. I'll always be here for you." Odd said smiling down at the young heartbroken Ulrich. Ulrich spoke no words and just buried his head deep in Odd's chest, continuing his painful cries.

Odd held him tightly and just sighed, he held his closest friend tight to him - already knowing what the exact reason for what made Ulrich's emotions rise so greatly.

For what seemed like hours - Ulrich continued to cry his heart out, Odd remain at the very same spot. Never letting go of his long time friend, and crush.

The sobs that filled the room for hours finally died down, Ulrich's breathing became more relaxed - he fell asleep tightly secured in his friends caring arms.

Odd just smiled, pulling up the covers over Ulrich and himself, never letting go of his friend - it was time for Odd to take his sleep too, closing his eyes he started falling a sleep smiling.

Later that day, Ulrich awoke to a hand comfortly rubbing his arm he looked up to find himself in the arms of a smiling Odd staring right back at him with piercing eyes.

"Morning?" Ulrich said, quickly turning a away with a blush after noticing how long he stared into Odd's eyes.

"Morning, you fell asleep - and so did I." Odd said, lifting up making his removal from under Ulrich.

"Yumi..." Ulrich began, his words getting stuck in the middle of his throat. Odd just wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly, he just began nodding.

"I already know." Odd whispered to his friend.

"A - and you didn't bother to tell me?!" Ulrich said, popping out of Odd's grasp, He folded his arms and waited for his well deserved answer.

"She told me yesterday afternoon when I was in class, I was the second to last to know because she knew I'd tell you." Odd said, his eyes never breaking contact with Ulrich.

"She wanted to tell me? It wouldn't had been any different, she disappeared without a word – and finally admitted she cheated on me." Ulrich said in dismay, he sat back on the bed. Odd just rubbed his back.

"I guess she didn't want to face you, maybe it was for the best. If she is willing to do that to you – why think of her as equal?" Odd said coldly, only to receive a slap across his face.

"She's more then equal, she's more to me then anyone on this earth! She's supposed to help us to fight!" Ulrich said in an anger tone, "dissing" his ex-girlfriend was still a no-no. Odd held his cheek in pain, never has Ulrich held a hand to him.

"Was the slap necessary? You don't care about fighting with her, you only wanted her affection." Odd said, standing up to be eye to eye to Ulrich.

"You don't what I care about, you don't know anything!" Ulrich finally yelled, but their conversation was broken when Jeremy opened the door inviting himself inside.

"My apologies gentlemen, but the yelling had my curiosity go over the top! What's all the fuss?" Jeremy asked looking back and forth at the two.

"Nothing, Odd is just being Odd." Ulrich said, glaring at Odd. Jeremy gasped.

"Did he accept your feelings?" Jeremy asked immediately looking directly at Odd. Odd quickly stood up in shock.

"Accept whose feelings of what?" Ulrich said, looking at Jeremy in confusion. Jeremy was purely speechless and quickly made his exit. Ulrich turned back glaring at Odd.

"Feeling's? Did you talk to Yumi to make her leave?" Ulrich said, grabbing at Odd's collar. Odd slapped his hand away and began to make his leave.

"You're anger, and finding someone to blame. You don't even notice when someone is there for you, or when an idiot friend accidently tells my feelings for my best friend. But would I know? I was never there for you." Odd said, the tears in his eyes were racing down his face. He closed the door and left Ulrich there to stand in confusion.

"So you're the one who wrote that letter to me in 5th grade…?" Ulrich said, in complete shock.


End file.
